1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bingo game devices and in particular to a bingo game card holder.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the play of the well-known bingo game, the player places markers on different numbers appearing on a bingo card. Conventionally, the player may be playing a number of such cards concurrently. The cards must be suitably supported so that the player can scrutinize all of the cards as each number is called in the play of the game. Upon conclusion of a game, all of the markers must be removed from the cards so that the cards may be re-marked when used in a subsequent game.
At times, the player may be concurrently playing a substantial number of cards, such as 20 or more cards. It has been found difficult to maintain a relatively large number of cards aligned in front of the player. Further, the markers may fall or be moved as by jostling and constitute a vexatious problem in the play of a substantial number of cards concurrently.
One attempted solution to the problem of maintaining the cards in side-by-side lateral disposition is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,341 of Leo J. Bisson. As shown therein, each of the cards is provided with interlocking means on its peripheral edges so as to interlock with the laterally adjacent cards, permitting a number of the cards to be locked together.
Another arrangement for supporting bingo cards on the lap of a player is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,680 of Frederick E. Benesch. As shown therein, the support for the cards comprises a plurality of boards interlinked to accommodate a number of bingo cards concurrently used by the player. Removable legs are attachable to the boards so as to permit the boards to be supported on the lap of the player at an inclined angle or on a table surface in front of the player. Benesch suggests the use of a clear overlay sheet having edges overlapping the edges of the table and provided with a downturned flange for preventing lateral displacement of the sheet on the table. Benesch further suggests that one edge of the overlay sheet may be secured to the table.
Another device for holding a plurality of bingo cards is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,878 of John J. Frain. Frain discloses the use of a markable panel which is inserted in a pocket to overlie the bingo number field, with an overlying cover panel of the pocket provided with openings through which the transparent sheet may be marked. Frain teaches that the transparent insert sheet may be shifted to expose an unmarked portion in playing a second game and teaches that at least four plays may be carried out by so repositioning the transparent insert sheet.
Charles Cole discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,536, another form of bingo card holding and marking device wherein a transparent plastic sheet is provided with a plurality of groups of circular holes. The sheet has an adhesive coating on one surface to permit it to be releasably mounted on a plurality of bingo cards, in turn releasably secured to an adhesive coating on a backing plate to permit working of the numbers of each of the bingo cards so that a bingo player may play a plurality of cards simultaneously. The cards may be marked through the openings in a manner similar to the marking through the openings in the frame structure.
The concept of marking a transparent overlay sheet in the play of a game utilizing a card having different indicia thereon is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,592 of Joe Bury. As shown therein, the game apparatus consists of rectangular background cards having transparent front panels secured to the background card at three edges, leaving an open edge. Auxiliary cards are inserted between the transparent front panel and the background card, and a crayon is provided for marking a box of the auxiliary cards. The crayon markings on the transparent panel are erasable to permit reuse of the assembly.